The Beautiful Love
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: You and Sasuke depise each other. But... just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Your Prov:

You're walking along and you see Kakashi. You wave your hand.

"Hey Kakashi!" you yelled.

He stopped and waited for you. You ran along his side.

"Why hello Aimee"

"Hi"

"You're going to be late you know" he said.

"Well you are too Sensei. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Train" he said.

"Well, duh, I know that. But what are we going to train?"

"You will have to see when we get to the bridge. I heard Sasuke isn't sick anymore" he said.

"Oh, great, now I have to deal with him"

"Why don't you guys get along?"

"Well he thinks he's so cool just because he's an Uchiha. He thinks he's too cool for everyone, and he the _Oooo, if I'm dark and mysterious then girls would like me_ type of guy. I don't even know why all the girls like him. He thinks power is just going to be laid right on top of him, when really you have to work for it"

"Well, I guess you really hate him"

"More like despise then hate"

"Oh, good one. So you're the only girl who's not going after Sasuke?"

"Yep, and I think some guys are after him too"

You both chuckled. You arrived at the bridge.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 2 HOURS!" yelled Sakura and Naruto.

"Sorry, Kakashi got lost in the path of life and dragged me in it" you joked.

"Sorry guys, as Aimee said, I got lost in the path of life"

Naruto and Sakura had a big sweat drop on there head. But what caught your eye was Sasuke. You both didn't get along well.

"Uchiha" you said.

"Leon" he replied.

You gave each other a hatred stare.

"So, what sickness did you get?"

"A fever"

"Oh, poor Sasuke couldn't handle a fever, how sad"

"Hey, I was still sick, and if I trained it would have been worse"

"Sure, maybe you're just too weak to handle a little fever"

He growled. You smirked.

"All right now, maybe we shouldn't train for today. Things seem to be a little tense" said Kakashi.

"A little?" asked Naruto.

"Ok, maybe a lot. Everyone, you could have a day off"

Naruto smiled, Sakura was disappointed, and you and Sasuke were giving each other despising looks. Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I'm out" you said.

You walked and got something to eat. You ate near the river. All of a sudden this guy started hitting on you.

"Please, I'm getting very uncomfortable right now" you said.

"Oh, you scared baby, 'cause you don't have to be" the guys said.

You took out your kunai. They looked at you.

"Ho ho ho, she's a ninja… like me. But since I'm older i know more stuff that you do; so if I were you, I would put that kunai away, and maybe I won't have to hurt you. All I really want to do is play"

You got pretty scared. But this never happened to you. A stronger, perverted ninja is right in front of you. You knew that you could beat him, but something told you that it wouldn't be a good idea. You dropped your kunai.

"Good, now, maybe we should go to my house"

"Hell no" you said.

"I said, let's go to my house!"

He was about to stab you with a kunai, but another kunai hit his hand and the guy dropped it.

"What the fuck!"

You held his hand and looked behind him.

"Leave the girl alone"

It was Sasuke. You were confused, but yet relieved that he came.

"Who do you think you are?!" yelled the guy.

"Sasuke… Uchiha"

_Figures, he has to have a dramatic sound to his name. Ha. Still, why would he help me?_

The guy's face was full of fear.

"U-Uchiha?"

"Yeah, and if you don't leave her alone I'm going to have to run your ass out of this village"

"I'm sorry! I'll leave her alone, I swear, I didn't know that she was your girl"

"She's not my girl. But if you touch her, I'll kill her. Got it?"

"Yeah, it's an honor meeting an Uchiha, really, and…"

"Go" said Sasuke.

The guy ran off. You picked up the food up and started walking.

"Is that my thank you?"

"You didn't have to do that"

"Why, what if I didn't come, what would you do then?"

"I couldn't handled it"

"By the look of it, it seemed like you couldn't"

"Do you always have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Always pick on me like this, you act like you're 2"

"Me? You're the one that acts like a 2 year old, not me"

"There you go again!"

"Look, I only pick on you because you pick on me"

"I only pick on you because you pick on me!"

"Well ok then! You're the one always starting the fight you bitch"

"What? Do you seriously have something against me?"

"Do you?!" yelled Sasuke.

You kept silent. He calmed himself down. You did the same. You took a deep breath. You didn't talk.

"Do you?" he asked again in a calmer voice.

"…no"

"Then why treat me like this?"

"Because… you remind me of someone"

"Who?"

"Leave me alone"

You went your way and started walking. Then you stopped.

"One more thing Sasuke"

"What"

"…Thank you"

**I know it's not much, but this is only the intro, kinda. But the rest will be better, promise! **


	2. I HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIM!

Your Prov:

You walked back home. _Why would Sasuke save me? Whatever. I probably owe him now. Urgh, that's not fair. He's never going to let me forget this. But why does he have to act like my ex-boyfriend? That's not fair either. He acts exactly like him. Except Sasuke is a Uchiha and has an easy life, and my ex had a hard life. But no one has a harder life than me._

When you checked the mail, there was a letter stating that you couldn't stay in that apartment anymore and that you to share and apartment with Sasuke. You threw the letter in the garbage. _ARE YOU KIDDING ME! And I thought this day couldn't get any better, this happens! Oh joy, now I have to spend my days with the big EMO kid. It's like my past all over again. Staying with my boyfriend. I should better start packing. _

You took your stuff and headed towards Sasuke's house. You knocked on the door and he opened it. "Did you get the letter?" he asked. "No, I didn't, that's why I'm here standing in front of your with all my stuff" you said sacrcastically. He rolled his eyes and let you in. "Ok, you'll be sleeping in my room" he said. "What about the guest room, don't you have one?" "No, you can sleep on the bed and I'll take the floor" "Are you sure? I'll just take the floor" you offered. "So, is the great Aimee being nice to me?" He smirked. "No! I'm just being polite. But if you really want to sleep on the floor, be my guest" "But You're the guest of the house, and I'm the host. And as the host, I'm offering you my bed" "Fine" "Fine"

You dropped your bags next to the bed. Sasuke to some blankets and put them on the floor. "Can I take shower?" you asked. "Can you?" he replied. You rolled your eyes. "May I take a shower?" He smiled. "Yeah, down the hall to your left" You grabbed your towel.

You you were finished, you walked into Sasuke's room. He looked at, then looked away, then looked at you again. "What are you looking at?" you asked him. "Nothing, nothing" "You know, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here either" you said. "Well yeah"

All of a sudden, a cat jumps through the window followed by Akamaru. They ran around the room. "Hey, what the hell is going on here!" you yelled. "It seems that Akamaru is chasing a cat" said Sasuke. "No duhh captain obvious!"

Then Kiba jumps through the window. "I am so sorry!" he yelled. "Akamaru saw the cat and got carried away and started chasing it and now they're in your room, and yeah" You and Sasuke rolled your eyes. Kiba started chasing them, Sasuke was flipping channels, and you were in your towel watching Kiba chase Akamaru and the cat.

All of a sudden, when the cat passed by you, its claw got stuck on your towel. You spinned, trying not the hurt the cat. Then your towel flew off, plus, you fell on Sasuke...naked. You just stared at him, and he stared at you. And Kiba was staring at both of you! You blushed, got off of him, and covered your breasts. "I need a blanket people!" Sasuke covered his eyes, but Kiba was still looking. "Now!" you yelled. "What? Oh, yeah, a towel!" he realized. He caught the towel that was stuck on the cat's paw. He handed it to you, and you took it greatfully. "Thanks Kiba"

Akamaru was still chasing the cat. So you put your thumb and pointer finger in your mouth and whisled very loudly. They stopped and stared at you. Kiba, Akamaru, and the cat "Enough!" You took the cat and put it outside. Akamaru went to Kiba and licked his face. "Uhh, I guess I'll be on my way. Sorry about the thing, and yeah" he walked out, then he popped his head in the room again and said, "Aimee, you look really good". You threw a pillow at him. "Pervert!" you yelled. But you both laughed anyway.

You dressed up and went to bed. You and Sasuke didn't say anything. You were still embarresed about the whole falling on him. When the silence grew louder, you decided to talk. "Sorry about the whole falling thing, and yeah" you said. "Uh, no, it wasn't your fault that umm, the towel, and the nude, and umm, yeah" he replied. Then another silence came "Ok...this is very awkward" you said. "Ditto" he replied.

You giggled. "What?" he asked. "Ditto? When did you ever say _ditto_" "When did you ever apoligize for anything" "That's not true, I just don't apoligize to you" He rolled his eyes.

"So...who's the great person I remind you of that caused us to be like this?" he asked. Your smile turned into a frown. "Ummm... my ex-boyfriend" He looked at you. "And that's bad?" "No, it's just that, I hate my ex. Hate him" "So, you treat me like this just because I remind you of an ex-boyfriend?" "It's just that, he hurt me...bad. And the way you act, it reminds me of him so much, and I just hate it" "You hate me?" "No, I hate it that you act like him" He stood up and sat at the edge of the bed and looked at you. "But I'm not him, Aimee" You bit your lip. "I know Sasuke, I know"

He went back on the floor. "Goodnight Sasuke" he looked at you surprised. "Goodnight, Aimee" He shut off the lights.

_I know you're not him Sasuke...I know._

* * *

**Ok, I haven't updated in a long time, so here it is. I know it's short, and I rushed, but it's only an intro to the next chapter which is almost done. So please review!**


	3. The internet

Your Prov:

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 5:21 am. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Sasuke. _Sleeping like a baby._I sat at the edge of the bed and yawned. I stood up and grabbed a sweatshirt I found in his closet. It's probably Sasuke's. Then I walked out and slammed the door. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? I'm trying to sleep, you don't just slam the door loudly when someone is sleeping!" yelled Sasuke. "Oop's, I guessmy hand just slipped" I replied. I heard him moan. "Slip my ass" he said. I laughed. I'm so evil.

I walked to his kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. I'm surprised that he even has coffee when all he lives on is rice stuff and tomatoes. Never thought that he'd have coffee. I walked outside. I really need some fresh air. I sat on the porch. I take out the tie in my hair because I love the way it waves dramatically in the wind. Haha. Sakura was walking by. I wave my hand to her. I'm not really friends with her, I'm just nice. Her eyes popped out. She was walking towards me. Uh oh, this isn't going to be good.

"Aimee, what are you doing in Sasuke's house in your pj's?" I could tell that she was jelouse. Well, she can have him. "Oh, I slept in his room-uh, I mean house" Her eyes widened. "W-what did you do?" I spit out my coffee. It grossed me out just thinking about what Sakura was thinking. Yuck. "No, Sakura, it's not like that. Nothing happened!" I said quickly.

She raised her eyebrow. "So, why are you here?" "I apperently live here now" Her mouth dropped. "WHAT?! Why?" "I really don't know. It's because of this stupid letter. Don't worry Sakura, I don't like Sasuke. You can have him" She sighed in relief. "Thanks Aimee. Well, I'll be one my way" "Wait, Sakura, what are you doing up so early?" "I'm going to help Iruka Sensei with grading papers, you wanna come?" "No, I think I'll pass"

She smiled and walked her way to the acadamy. _Sakura, she's so annoying. I have no idea why Naruto likes her._ I shook my head. All of a sudden, something shoves me causing the coffee to spill on the sweatshirt. "Hey!" I turned around, it was Sasuke. "That was perfectlly good coffee" I said to him. He smirked. "Oop's, my hand just slipped" he said. I stood up and smirked back. "For the record, this is your sweatshirt" and I walked passed him in the house. "Hey, how do you know that's my sweatshirt?" he asked. "Maybe because it has an Uchiha sign on it" I said. "Who said you can use my sweatshirt?" "Let's just say, my hand slipped in your closet grabbing a sweatshirt"

He went in front of me. I looked at him. I moved to the left, then he moved infront of me, I moved to the right, he moved in front of me. "Get out of my way" I said. "What's the password?" he said. "The password is get out of my way or I'll mess up that cute face of yours" "So, you think I'm cute?" he said grinning. "No" "Then why did you say that I had a cute face?"

I sighed. "Sasuke, could I please go through" He moved. "Thank you" Then I looked at him. He was only wearing boxers and ankle socks. "Sasuke, put on a shirt, you'll cause someone to be blind" He looked at me. "At least I'm not wearing hooters shorts" I looked at him. "These are not hooters shorts. For your information, they're really short boxer shorts" "Sure, I believe you" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. He's such a...argh. I don't know. He's so annoying. These couple of years will be very intresting.

We both dressed up and went out to buy breakfast. Sasuke got rice balls and tomatoes, and I got some sushi. We sat down and started eating. All of a sudden, a girl grabs a chair and sits next to Sasuke. "Hi Uchiha, I'm Grace" she flicked her eye lashes. "Hi, I'm not intrested" he said. She still sat with him talking and flirting. Before I knew it, 12 girls are at the table. I look at him and laugh. I mouthed the words _I'm so sorry_. He rolled his eyes. We get up and start walking. The 12 girls start following us. I was about to walk away, but he held my wrist. "Don't you leave me with them" he pleaded. I laughed. We walked a little faster, then they walked faster. We walked faster, they followed. Then it came to the point when we started running.

They chased us. We ran through parks, backyards, and around the acadamy. "You had to drag me into this?! This is a total waste of my time!" I yelled at him. "You are not going to leave me with a bunch of fangirls" "Why do you have to be so hot?!" Then I covered my mouth just realizing what I said. "What? You think I'm hot?" "Uhh, less talk and more run!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him in an alleyway. We were breathing hard. "So, you think I'm hot?" "Shut up. Just because I think you're hot doesn't mean I like you, because I don't" "Really?" "Yeah" "Wow, that's a first" he said.

Then one of the girls spots us. "Oh shit" we said at the same time. "Hey, he's over here!" she yelled. They all came. They are talking to him, asking him on dates. I was laughing at him. "Ok, girls, stop, seriously, I uhh...I have a girlfriend!" "Really?" said some of the girls. "Who?" said some other girls. I crossed my arms and smirked at him. "Yeah, who Sasuke?" I asked. He looked at me. I knew what he was thinking "Oh god no" he looked at me and mouthed the words _please._ He better owe me for this. I rolled my eyes and mouthed the words _fine_. He put his arm around my waste. I crossed my arms and put on a fake smile. But inside, I was throwing up. God, why did I get myself into this?

He cleared his throat. "Umm, this is my girlfriend" They all looked at eachother unsure. The recent girl, Grace came up to us. "Really" she said. "Yeah" he said. "Ok, how long have you been dating?" At the same time, I said "3 months" and he said "6 months" we looked at eachother. Then we switched answers. "So, which is it? 3 months, or six?" she asked. "We were together for 3 months, then we broke up, then we went back together for another 3 months, so in all that's 6 months" I said. She raised an eyebrow.

We both gave her fake smiles. I regret doing this. She smirked. "I know a way to really know that you're her girlfriend" she said. "And that way is?" asked Sasuke. "Kiss her" she said. "Sure" said Sasuke. Then he kissed me on the cheak. I gagged. Not infront of them though. She rolled her eyes. "On the lips!" she yelled. Me and Sasuke looked at eachother. "Is that really nessecary?" I asked. I really didn't want to this. "Yes, why is there a problem?" she asked. "Well, actually---" then Sasuke cut me off. "No, no problem" I looked at him. "Ok, well, does there have to be tounge?" I asked. She smiled. "I wasn't thinking about that, but that is a good idea" she said. I hit my forehead. I'm so stupid.

"Or, if you don't want to, that's fine. But that means he's not your boyfriend" she said. I looked at Sasuke. He looked down, then he looked at them. "I'm not going to kiss her if she doesn't want to. C'mon Aimee" He took my hand. "Ha, I thought so" she said. I felt bad for him. Maybe I should kiss him. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I can't. But he didn't kiss me just because I didn't want to. Plus, if I do something for him, he has to do something for me. Fine, I'll kiss him, and I have to do tounge. I quivered. "Wait, Sasuke" he looked at me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I could feel how shocked he was, but surprisingly, he kissed back. I felt his tounge slip in my mouth. I quivered, but I let it in. Then I put my tounge in his mouth. Then I realized that he was putting his hand up my shirt. I let him. I can't believe I did. I was forgetting that we did this because we were told to. God, I think I'm enjoying this dammit. We finally broke the kiss. He looked at me. "I, uhh, I owe you" he said. "Um, yeah, no problem" I blushed. But why? I don't like him.

Then I realized that the mob of girls, were really a mob of boys! They were video taping us! It was all a scam to put it on tape. They were doing that jitsu! That was no fair! I walked to them. "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled. "Putting this on tape" said the guy with the camera. "What are you seriously going to do with it?!" I yelled. "We're putting this on the internet. This was all a scam, the mob of so called girls, the flirting, everything, just to see the great Sasuke with a girl" I rubbed my forehead. He gave the camera to his friend. Then Sasuke walked by my side. Then he punched the guy. "If you want to live, you better give me that camera" He nodded his head and gave it to him. "Now go!" yelled Sasuke. They all jumped away. I go againts the wall and sat down on the floor. I was so relieved that we got that camera back. He puts his hand out. I grabbed it and he helped me up. I wasn't even a bit mad, as long as wer weren't on the internet, I'm fine.

"Aimee, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pulled you into this" "Oh, is the great Sasuke Uchiha apoligizing?" I put a dramatic sound to his name. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry" I was surpised. "No, don't be" "But I am" "Ok, you are. So you owe me big time" "No, it was you who owed me for saving your life, so we're even" "Dammit, you remember?" I asked. "Yes, lucky for you" "Oh yeah, lucky for me" I said sarcastically. "C'mon, let's go home" he said. I nodded my head and we walked home together.

When we got back, he took out the tape and put it in the VCR. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Let's see the damage to this tape" he said. But what we saw wasn't us making out. But the guy with the camera is on the TV. He stuck his tounge out and said, "I can't believe you believed that I'd give you the tape just like that! You guys are morons, I wouldn't give that away! You guys are going to be a hit! What we caught was pure gold. GOLD! If you want to see it, go on my web page right here" He put up a piece of cardboard with and URL on it. Sasuke turned off the TV.

He pounded at the wall. "We are so dead" I said. "Aimee, this time, I'm really sorry" "Yeah, you should be! We're going to be on the damn internet!" I was furious. I don't remember the last time I was this mad. It wasn't the internet thing, it was that the guy outsmarted me. I hate it when people do that. I wanted to see if he put it on the internet yet. Maybe it's not to late. I went on the computer and typed in the URL. It was his website. There was a video. "Sasuke, get over here. He actually did it". He came over. I pressed play. It was us. I can't believe they actually did it. Dammit. Sasuke put both of his hands on his head out of frustration. He gave out a big sigh. "So, what do we do?" I asked. "I don't know. Just take what they throw at us" "What about the girls" "I don't care about that, actually I'm happy that they will finally leave me alone" "Oh, and what about me?" "Fine...we have to think" he said. "No duh shirlock"

Then I stood up. "You know, this is all your fault" I said. "My fault, how is it my fault?!" He snapped. "If you get me into this shit, then we wouldn't be in this situation!" "I never said you had to listen to me" "But you insisted, and if I didn't, we wouldn't be so called _even_" "Well sorry, but I'm not the one that agreed" "Hey, it looked like to me that you liked it" "What?!" "You were the one that tounged me first!"I yelled. "That's because they told us to!" "But I wasn't so quick like you!" "Hey, you tounged back!" "So, at least I wasn't the one going up the shirt!" He frowned at me. "Well...that's because... you see... it's...well... God your a pest" "Ha! So you did like it!" I yelled smiling. "Don't tell me you didn't either!" he yelled. But I saw a little smile.

I blushed, badly. I did like making out with him, but I can't let him know. I tried so hard to keep a straight face, but all I could do was smile. "So you did like it" he said smirking. "No" "Then why are you smiling?" he asked. He kept on asking questions until I finally snapped. "Fine, I did like it, are you happy!" I said laughing. I can't believe I was laughing. There's nothing funny about it. Then Sasuke shook his head and chuckled. "You are so weird" he said. "Me? Yeah, ok, look who's talking"

"Just because we're laughing doesn't mean that I forgive you" I said. "Fine, let me take you out to lunch. My treat" I raised my eyebrow, then smiled. "Ok, _sweetheart_" I said joking around. "Great _darling_" he joked back. We walked out with his arm around me. We were acting all lovey duvey. "Oh, I love you pooky bear" I said. We were joking around of course. Then Sakura saw us. Sasuke took his away from me quickly. She dropped her books. "I-I was checking if the video was actually was real, and I guess it is" she said with her head hanging down. "No, Sakura, we were only kidding" I said. Then she ran away crying. I did feel bad for her. But we'll fix things later. First, I'm going to eat, from Sasuke's money. snicker

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Please review!**


	4. She's drunk?

Sasuke's Prov:

We were walking out. Aimee was walking infront of me. She opened the door and slammed it in my face. She's so troublesome. Heh, I'm sounding like Shikamaru. I think I understand him now. "Oop's, my hand slipped" she said. I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and she was there with her evil little smile. I don't think anyone is that evil than her, or as annoying. No, Naruto is more annoying.

We got some food, again and walked around the park. Then Kiba saw us. "Aww, the couple on a date. Ain't that sweet" I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Kiba" said Aimee. "I'm only kidding" he said. I took her garbage and mine and threw it out. Then she sat on a swing. I sat at the one next to her. It was quiet. We weren't saying anything to eachother. I guess she's a little freaked out with the internet thing. I wouldn't blame her. I felt bad.

But I can't believe that I told her that I liked it. "Truth or dare?" she asked me. I looked at her and she smiled. The evil one. This is not going to be good. "Truth" I said. She smirked. I chose the answer that she wanted. "Was I your first kiss?" she asked. I blushed. "Uh...yeah" She looked at me. "Your turn" she said. "Ok, truth or dare" I asked. "Truth" she answered. "Ok...was I good for a first timer?" She blushed. "yeah...ok your turn. Truth or dare" "Truth" I answered. She bit her lip. It seemed like she was embarresed to ask the question. "Umm, are you disappointed that I was your first kiss? Would you want someone else?" I thought about it. Why would she ask those questions? "No, I'm not diappointed. I wouldn't have it any other person besides you" She looked at me and smiled. Not the evil one, but the nice, sweet, calm, pretty smile. But why did I say that? Maybe she's not that bad. Wait, Sasuke, what are you saying?

Then I noticed she was looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Why me? Why not someone else?" she asked me. I thought for a while. "Because, I'd rather kiss you than Sakura" she looked at me. "So, you only wanted to kiss me because I was the best choice?" "No! Wait, no-I mean. It's because the rest are weird" "And I'm not weird?" she asked me. "No, you are, but-" "So I am weird" "No, wait, yeah, but that's why I kissed you" "So you kissed me because I'm weird?" "No" "But you just said that" "I didn't mean it like that" "So why did you kiss me?" "Because, well..." I had no idea what I was saying. I felt stupid. Then she giggled. "What?" "I'm only playin' Sasuke. You don't need to feel all weird" she said.

"I don't feel weird!" "Then why did you kiss me?" "Because, well...HEY, YOU KISSED ME!" I realized. She laughed. "Finally! I was wondering when you'd figure that out. God your stupid" she said. I rolled my eyes. Annoying girl. "I need to be by myself for a while Sasuke, I'll be home later, ok" she said. "Sure" I said. I wonder what she was going to do. I walked back home alone. I have to figure out how to take care of the internet buisness. I thought for a while. Then I got an idea. We should _break up. _A pretened one. Pretty good idea. So all the people will stop ragging on her. I just need to think of a place where we can so call, "break up".

It's late. 1:18 am. I'm worried about Aimee. I don't know why, I just am. I dress up to go to bed. I lie down, then I look up at the bed where she's sopposed to be sleeping. Just looking at the bed made me more worried. What if something happened to her? I couldn't sleep. I tossed at turned, but nothing seemed to help.

Then I heard the door bell. I stood up quickly and ran to the door. I opened it, and there was Aimee. Without thinking, I grabe her and hugg her. "Where the hell have you been?! I was worried sick about you!" I let go of her quickly just realized what I said and done. Then she says, "I love you Sasuke, kiss me!" she grabs my neck and kisses me. What's going on? When her tounge crept into mine, I knew what was wrong. She's drunk. I took her off of me. "Sasuke, I love you, no matter how stupid you are" she said. I hit my forehead. Why would she drink? How did she get the alcohol? "Aimee, go to bed, I'll be right there" "Ok Sasuke" she kissed me on the cheek. I touched the spot where she kissed me.

She tried to walk, but all she did was tripped. I caught her and she smiled. "My hero" she said. Ok, now I know she's really drunk. "Sasuke" "Yeah" "Could you give me a bath because I'm too tired" I could feel myself blushing. "Uhh, Aimee, just take a bath tomorrow" I said. She frowned. "Please Sasuke-kun. I want you to see how pretty I am" Sasuke-kun? When did she start calling me that? Oh yeah, when she got drunk. "Uhh, how pretty you are? Why do you want me to see" I asked. "Because, if you see how pretty I am naked, you will love me" she answered. My eyes widened. I never saw her like this. It was very weird for me. "Uh, but you are pretty, you don't need to be nude to prove that to me" I answered. It's a good thing she won't remember anything... I hope. She gave me the innocent puppy eyes. "Really?" she asked. I smiled at her. "Yeah"

I carried her and put her in her bed. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun" I gave her a warm smile. "Goodnight Aimee-chan" Did I just call her _Aimee-chan_? Man there's something wrong with me. I just can't help thinking that she's drunk for a bad reason. Like she's sad or something. I must not be thinking straight. She has a nice life, why would she be sad? She's probably overreacting.

I shut off the lights and went on the floor to go to sleep. All of a sudden I feel a warm body againts mine. It was Aimee's. "Aimee, what are you doing?" I asked her. "I want to sleep with you Sasuke-kun" she said. "Sleep on your bed" "No, I'm scared of the dark" "Then I'll turn on the light" "No, I want to sleep with you" she insisted. "Why?" I moaned. "Because I feel safe around you" She said it in the most sweetest voice that I couldn't say no. "Ok"

She went on the floor with me and put her arm around my waste and started snuggling into me. I could feel the blush going on my face. Stupid blushing. "Sasuke-kun, I'm cold, could you put your arm around me please?" she asked in a sweet voice. It was so sweet that I couldn't say no. I put my arm around her. Then I felt her kiss my chest. Dammit, the blush again. I don't think I blushed this much in one day. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun" she said. "Goodnight" "I love you" she said. I sighed, "I know Aimee, I know" "Do you love me back?" she asked. "I don't know...I think I do"

* * *

**Please Review! **


End file.
